En sursit
by Fenicina
Summary: Gabriel prend une décision, probablement la pire de sa vie. Certaine chose ne sont ils pas pire que la mort? Si probablement. Mais a-t-il le choix?


**En sursit**

* * *

_Os ecrit pour les 24H du Fof_  
_thème: "Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?"_

* * *

« Donc c'est ça ? »

La scientifique releva les yeux de son pad ou elle pianoté frénétiquement et haussa un sourcils avec un air si ouvertement moqueur que ça en devenait méprisant. Dans l'atmosphère froid de son laboratoire, la jolie rousse semblait dans son élément dans sa blouse blanche, ses lunette sur le nez et ses notes éparpiller sur les différents plants de travail au coté de fioles remplit de liquide étranges et de schéma incompréhensible.

Elle était chez elle et ça se voyait

« Ca, c'est l'aboutissement de mois de travail et, je l'espère ce qui te sauvera la vie, alors du respect », siffla elle à l'encontre du malheureux qui avait osé critiquer son travail dans son domaine.  
Malheureux qui ne sembla pas prendre la remarque au sérieux car il haussa ses larges épaules sans paraître réellement désolé.

« Tu l'espères seulement ? » répondit son invité finalement

C'était une montagne de muscles, en tout cas c'est le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire : un torse épais, des épaules musclés, des bras noueux, ses pouce appuyé sur sa ceinture ou était fixé deux fusil à pompe qui devait faire dans les cinq kilo chacun et quelque recharge. Sa peaux sombre se detacher dans cette environnement lumineux nécessaire a un laboratoire paramédical.

De loin, sa stature pouvait faire croire à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, sa taille imposante, sa tenue absolument pas approprier à ce lieux. Il était une anomalie dans la matrice. Mais quand on l'observer bouger, on se rendait compte du contrôle qu'il avait sur sa propre masse mais aussi qu'il venait souvent ici.  
Quand ton hotte lui indiqua un fauteuil, il s'y assit sans protester un seul instant et retira son t shirt et ses armes avant de nouer lui même le garôt autour de son bras gauche alors que la rouquine s'affèrait entre les différents écrans. Elle enfila des gant et s'approcha. Elle vérifia son travail et inséra l'aiguille dans son bras, arrachant un grognement à son coéquipier et patient. La scientifique plaça les électrodes sur sa peau nue  
« Moira ? »

La jeune femme se stoppa.

« Oui ? »

L'homme se mordit la lèvre « Tu es sure de toi ? »

La jeune femme soupira « soixante six pour cent de change de réussie, c'est le mieux que je peut faire. Et plus on tardera, plus ça baissera. Je ne peut rien promettre de sûr Gabriel. On est de l'expérimental. »

Gabriel passa les mains sur son visage, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur viscérale. « Et si ça ne rentre pas dans les soixante six pour cent ? » demanda il ce demandant si il souhaitait vraiment une réponse.

Moira soupira et regarda sa tablette « J'en sais trop rien. 40 pour cent ta mort, 54,4 des dégât collatéraux, ça peut empirer ta maladie ou bien la muter en quelque chose de nouveau. Et le reste... Et bien, de la variation de ton ADN à l'altération de tes capacité physique et mentale... Tu veux les chiffre exacte ? »  
« Non. » Gabriel n'eut pas à réfléchir à cette question.  
Un silence s'installa alors que la scientifique n'oser pas presser son commandant à faire un choix. Elle le savait raisonnable. ET l'autre ne lui accorderais aucune chance de survie. Pas à un cancer en face terminal aussi avancer. Gabriel finit par rouvrir les yeux

« Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? » Moira le regarda.

« Je crains que ce soit toi le mourant ? Je suis pas certaine d'avoir des chose à t'apprendre. »

Gabriel soupira « ton opinion ? »  
Elle hésita à la lui refuser puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je pense qu'un cerveaux priver d'oxygène ne transmet plus d'information, et donc pas de douleur. Ca ne reste que mon point de vue. »

Gabriel eu un léger rire et hocha la tête  
« Si je meurt, sache que ta chaleur me manquera. »

« Peut probable, mais merci. »

« Vas y qu'on en finisse. »

Moira lui sourit « tu me manquera. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton, commençant l'injection du produit dans les veine du latino le faisant grimacer. La douleur affola son cœur et son cerveaux, illuminant les différents écrans, offrant une réponse de choix au soldat qui n'avait d'autre choix que de subir. Les papillons noir volèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'une certitude le prenait.  
Qu'elle que soit l'issue, il ne survivrait pas à une tel épreuve. Pas complètement.


End file.
